Mobile consumer devices containing at least one camera (e.g., smartphones, tablets) have become ubiquitous. A problem that arises relates to controlling access to confidential information such as information contained in physical documents or otherwise tangibly embodied in a form that is amenable to being photographed. Using a conventional camera-containing mobile device an unauthorized person could readily capture an image that contains the confidential information and can then subsequently electronically distribute and/or reproduce the captured images(s).